The Loss Of Franz Hopper
The Loss Of Franz Hopper is the ninth episode of season 11 and the 235th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery Previously on Code Lyoko Franz told Aelita that he was gonna stop the Death Star by sacrificing himself to save everyone else the Droids saw him and they were attacking him while the she and the others take care of the Death Star. Now there was trouble Aelita and the others couldn't get through as Xana sended evening more droid fighters came and Franz decided to destroy the Death Star himself which he soon reached the target. He hit the target and everyone saw it and Jeremy soon told Aelita and the others to get out of there right away it was gonna blow up which our heroes soon got connected with the Skidbladnir and it flew back to Lyoko and soon while Franz Hopper saved everyone as the Death Star blew up into pieces saving everyone. Jeremy saw it and was shocked about what Franz did and Aelita saw and she started to cry as Jeremy said that they did it the Death Star has been destroyed as they flew back to Lyoko. The next day........... As the Lyoko Warriors were at the lunchroom they were upset that Franz Hopper had died in the previous episode following the battle with the second Death Star Aelita was still crying a little bit as her tears were still shown going down her face. Jeremy saw it and he felt bad and he tried to confront her which she hugged him and Jeremy did tell her that he will do everything he can to stop Xana and find a way to get rid of Xana for good, Yumi also promised to her that they will. Later that night Aelita and the others were sleeping and she was having dreams about Franz Hopper and their lives together before they went to Lyoko. She was having dreams of them at the their house in the mountains and she evening had dreams and flashbacks from when he came back to earth and helped her Jeremy and the others out with Xana's plans before. Jeremy came by the next morning to see Aelita and when he got there she was gone he was shocked when he saw a note made by her and read the note saying Dear Jeremy and others I am still homesick after my fathers passing from the previous battle on the Death Star so I am going back to Lyoko to find and see that if my father is still alive like he was before don't come after me I don't know how long I will be gone I don't know when ill come back or evening if I will come back Jeremy I want you to know that I love you signed Aelita. Jeremy was shocked and he soon ran to the others and showed them the note and the others were shocked as Odd suggested that she was homesick. Jeremy told the others to get to the factory to get Aelita out of Lyoko meanwhile at the factory Aelita sended herself onto Lyoko in the forest sector to look for traces of Franz Hopper, Jeremy and the others arrived just in time to only see Aelita on Lyoko and seeing an battle droid army sent by Xana Aelita saw them and started to attack and hide. Jeremy sended everyone to Lyoko to save Aelita and soon they got to Aelita and started to attack the droid army they were doing great and soon the droids were getting defeated Aelita was glad to see her friends and Jeremy was asking why was Aelita on Lyoko and she wanted to find more traces of Franz Hopper but Jeremy told her that Franz died saving them from Xana's battle station the Death Star and he also told everyone that in a few days they will be going on holiday and they needed to come home right away. Trivia * This episode is just a tribute to Franz Hopper after he was killed in the previous episode.